Bad Girls Club
by llForeverRebeLll
Summary: The baddest faction to ever hit WWE is here and these ladies are , strong and fierce and are here to stay. Apps Closed
1. Selected Six

Stephanie McMahon sat at a expensive mahogany desk in a pristine gray skirt suit, her hair was worn pin straight. Her hands typed away furiously at a computer waiting for the parties of her meeting to show up. The glass door opened up to her brightly lit office and six woman walked in. The first seat was taken by a shorter, dark brown waist length colored hair, curvy woman with tan skin named Savanna De La Vega. She wore a long a quarter sleeve blue denim shirt over a leather pair short shorts and high heeled booties. She crossed her legs and stared down at her nails waiting for the other girls to take a seat.

The next woman to sit down had shaggy black hair down to her shoulders with tan skin and was on the taller side. Her athletic build wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and an 80's ban tee with a leather jacket over it and classic black Chuck Taylors. This woman was the incredibly dangerous, Blake King. She looked over to Savanna and peered ahead at Stephanie.

Jewels walked in beside her long time BFF. The light brown colored woman wore her long jet black hair was worn in a tight high ponytail and just from looking at it, it looked like she would have a major headache later. She wore a purple overall skirt over a long sleeve black crop top and matching black wedges. She wore a shiny gold necklace over it.

Next to her was the beauty that was Damage. She wore her normally curly black hair in box braids that laid flat down her back. She wore a pair of super tight skinny jeans over her curvy athletic skinny jeans with a cropped pastel purple Pink hoodie. She wore a paid of sharp black Doc Martins and she gave a brilliant grin as her and Jewels sat down next to Blake.

The next woman who walked in wore a mauve colored wrap dress with a pair of expensive high heels. She wore a pair of silver sunnies on her face. Her long black hair was curled around her face and she walked in and sat down in style very similar to Savanna. Savanna looked her way and looked disgusted by the presence of Katarina Love. Katarina gave her a tiny finger wave and grin. Savanna rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

The last woman to walk in was the second shortest woman in the room. She had light brown hair layered with purple highlights worn straight down her back and had swoop bangs covering her left eye. She wore what looked like the nicest pair of jeans she had and a long sleeve black shirt and knee high black boots. Aralynn Renae smiled at the other woman and took the last seat in the room as the glass door slowly shut. There was an awkward silence in the room as Stephanie continued to type away on her computer.

"Hm." Savanna cleared her throat. "Is there a reason for this meeting? I'm pretty sure it says in my contract that I'm not suppose to be in the same room as some Loserina." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, please, Savanna." Katarina said. "Grow up. You shouldn't be focusing on me, you should focused on being in presence of the strong and beautiful, Stephanie McMahon."

"God." Blake chimed in. "You're either in Stephanie office for an opportunity or for punishment. Whatever the reason, ass-kissing isn't going to help now."

"Excuse me." Katarina said crossing her arms.

"Ladies." Stephanie finally said looking up from her computer. "I don't really have time for this cattiness. Blake is right. I brought you all here for a reason. The six of you have been chosen for an amazing opportunity. Total Divas is such a successful reality TV, that people want more insight on the life of a woman wrestler. That is why the six of you will be on our latest and soon to be greatest reality TV show, We Are Woman's Wrestling. Camera's will follow you around work and home and document your lives as female wrestlers and the things you do through. Think of it as Total Divas for the younger generation of girls." All the girls, excluding Blake and Savanna clapped. "Savanna I was expecting a non excited reaction from Blake, but from you? You love as much TV time as you can get."

"I mean." She shrugged. "I was just expecting my own TV show, but now I have to share it with a woman who's uninteresting, a talentless loser, Jewels and Damage and... I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked Aralynn.

"At least I can wrestler." Aralynn shot back.

"Excuse me?" Savanna asked appalled.

"Ladies. Save it for TV. Now please get out of my office." Stephanie said. The girls stood up and began to make their exits.

"I can't believe we're getting our own show." Jewels smiled. "It's so exciting."

"Yea, it's going to be so cool." Damage said. "But, when you think about it are you comfortable putting your whole life on view?" Jewels thought for a moment.

"I don't really mind." She shrugged. "I don't have anything to hide really."

"I don't know why I was chosen." Aralynn said.

"Because you're a nobody or because you're life is going to be incredibly boring compared to the rest of us?" Katarina grinned.

"You Bratz dolls are still here?" Aralynn asked looking at Katarina and Savanna. She shook her head and walked off towards the parking lot.

"Don't worry." Savanna said grabbing sunglasses from her purse. "I'm leaving. The stench of traitor is really getting to me." She said gasping for air.

"Oh, god." Katarina said. "When are you going to let that go?" She asked before walking away.

"Savanna, why did you and Katarina stop talking?" Damage asked.

"Yea, you used to be tighter than Damages braids." Jewels added.

"Because she's a fake friend." Savanna said. "She betrayed Dean and Roman back in the day."

"That was forever go." Blake said. "Dean has let it go. You would think you get sick of having no one to talk to. Why don't you just make up with her? Maybe then you'll be less bitchy."

"You know what they say, it's lonely at the top." Savanna said. "Actually you're right. While I'm making up with Katarina, maybe you could apologize to Renee... ya know. For stealing her man." Blake stared at her hard before walking away. "Tough crowd." She said plainly.

"Savanna, you really need to try and make more friends rather than enemies." Damage said. "Jewels and I are there anymore to back you up when things get heavy."

"It totally sucks you're on Raw." Jewels added. "We would totally be running things as Las Divinas."

"I know but, then stupid Tyler Breeze had to ruin everything and cheat on me with Liv Morgan." Savanna rolled her eyes. "We'll be together again, Jewels."

"Yea, remember." Damage started. "We're here to slay." Damage grinned. They all bumped fist before blowing a kiss to the imaginary crowd.

"Man, I really miss you girls." Savanna frowned. "Well, I'm going to go before I get all worked up." She said fanning her eyes that were already filling with tears. "Ta-ta ladies." She blew a kiss and walked off.

"Now what?" Jewels asked.

"We go home." Damage shrugged.


	2. Selected Six: Part 2

Damage and Jewels sat together in the back. Smackdown had been pretty boring lately. All the cameras were focused on the Riott Squad and Charlotte, occasionally Naomi and Becky Lynch. Even Carmella was pushed out of the spotlight, even though she was the first ever, Ms. Money in the Bank.

"Cody has been doing so good since he's left the WWE." Jewels said starting at the latest updates on her cellphone.

* * *

 _"_ _So, I just tell you about what I think of the clip?" Jewels asked staring in the camera. "Oh describe what's going on got it." She nodded. "I'm currently dating former WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes. He's been doing extremely well on the independent circuit as of lately, which is great for him and I'm really proud of him."_

* * *

"Almost makes you wish you would've left with him, huh?" Damage grinned looking over to Jewels. Jewels smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, sometimes." She said. "But I've worked my ass off to get to the WWE and would like to win a title or two before I leave."

"Fat chance." Damage said. "Us girls have a total of two titles to fight over and it's one on each show. And there's at least ten other girls going for the title."

"It sucks." Jewels said. "It's like they want to give us equality with the boys and they gave us Money in the Bank and this Royal Rumble, but no more titles. Could you image if they gave us Women's Tag Team titles."

"We would be unstoppable." Damage grinned. "We would never drop the titles. We know each other better than any other girls on the roster."

* * *

 _"I've known Jewels for years now." Damage said. "We worked together down in developmental and on NXT before we met Savanna. Then the three of us became a stable, Savanna got most of the lime light and whatever, we were her lackies to put it lightly. Savanna was nice though. She was a really good leader and I mean after that Jewels and I started getting shots at other championships and whatever."_

* * *

"It sucks." Jewels said sitting back in her chair. "All the directors do is point everything back to the Riott Squad."

"The Welcoming Committee had a little going for them too." Damage replied. "Before the idea died."

"Maybe this TV show will help us get a little recognition though." Jewels said. The girls nodded their heads before turning their attention back to their phones. Not long after there was loud voices coming from the hallway. Jewels and Damage stood up and walked out the hallway and followed the voices.

"Aralynn, why are you ignoring us?" Liv asked. "I thought we were all friends."

"Yea, we just want you to get the attention you deserve." Ruby added.

"When was the last time you even had a match?" Sarah grinned. Aralynn looked up at the woman and rolled her eyes before trying to past.

"We aren't done talking yet." Ruby grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Aralynn now stood in the middle of all the woman.

"Is there a problem?" Damage asked. The Riott squad turned their attention to them.

"Does it look like there's a problem?" Sarah asked.

"Well, yea." Jewels said simply. "If there wasn't one, why would Damage ask."

"You girls should beat it before I beat you." Damage replied crossing her arms over her chest. Ruby locked eyes with Damage.

"You better watch your back." Ruby said before turning away.

"You should get a better haircut!" Jewels yelled after them before turning her attention to Aralynn.

"You good?" Damage asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Aralynn replied.

"I don't get why girls have to be so catty." Jewels said.

'I appreciate it." She said. "Ever since I got here, everyone's kinda ignored me. Except for Ruby and her goon squad. It's because we had beef down on NXT and Ruby hasn't like me since."

"Well, we've got your back no matter." Damage said.

"Yea, maybe we can become a trio and give the goon squad a run for their money." Jewels said hopefully.

"That's not a bad idea." Damage said nodding her head. "Jewels you're a genius, we just got to get the storyline writers to actually utilize our potential."

"Fat chance of that happening. Ric Flair's daughter will always be the center of attention." Aralynn added.

"You're really pessimistic." Jewels said.

"I call it being a realist." Aralynn shrugged.

"Our opportunity will come sooner or later." Damage said.

* * *

Damage sat down on her couch and folded her feet underneath her. She sent a text and set her phone down before picking her braided hair up and putting it into a ponytail. She was dressed in dark gray leggings and a neon green tank top with matching Nike's. The perfect ten walked out of a room holding a plate with green beans and a piece of steak on it and looked at her.

"Where are you headed?" Tye Dillenger asked.

"To the gym and then maybe a jog." Damage replied.

"Oh, do you want me to get dressed really quick and go with you?" Tye asked, he wore sweat pants and no top.

"Oh." Damage said.

"Or were you going with someone else?" He asked taking a bite of green beans.

"I was going to go with AJ." She said. "We haven't hung out in a while and he's in town so we were going to hit up the gym and go for a run and then catch some lunch."

"Oh, ok." Tye said giving a weird smile and nodding before continuing to the kitchen.

"Unless you don't want me to hang out with him?" Damage replied.

"Nope, you're good." Tye replied finishing his food and rinsing his plate under water before setting it into the dishwasher.

"Good because I was going to go anyways." She laughed.

"Of course you were." Tye replied under his breath. "You don't hang out with a lot of girls, ya know."

"I hang out with Jewels all the time." She said.

"Yea, but you have two friends." Tye said.

"What? No." Damage said shocked, but knowing it was true.

"Maybe you should hang out with some of the girls from work?" He asked.

"Maybe." Damage said her phone dinged and she looked at it. "AJ is leaving for the gym and I'm going to meet him there. I'll be home in a little. Love you." She said grabbing a tote bag and walking out the door.

"Love you too." He said as the door shut.

* * *

Jewels tapped her feet on the ground staring at her laptop screen waiting for a reply. She was waiting for her daily facetime from Cody. It was the only bad part of dating someone who was no longer at the company. They barely ever got time to see each other and it sucked, but they both were focusing on making the most on their careers before settling down for anything major.

"Hey babe." She answered as the Skype call began.

"Hi." He smiled. "What's new?"

"Damage and I saved this girl Aralynn who was getting picked on by Ruby and her squad." She shrugged.

"That's very noble of you." He said. "Wish I could've seen you be a superhero for some poor girl."

"Yea, I wish you could be here for it." She replied. He frowned. "It's okay though. I understand why you can't be and everything.."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, no really it's okay." She said. She bit her lip and her eyes darted away.

"But..." He said, knowing the face.

"It's just hard because you're the only person I have supporting me." She said tearing up. "I haven't spoken to my parents in God knows how long."

"That's not your fault." He said. "This is your dream and you deserve to live it."

"I know." She said letting a couple of tears fall. She tried blinking them away. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said. "Hey, what if I take some time off in two months and I spend a week with you."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yea, I can do that. We aren't going to see each other until June and I think I would love to see you sooner than three months from now." He replied.

"That would be so amazing." She smiled.

"But only, if you stop crying." He replied. Jewels ran her manicured hand across her face and smiled.

"I'm so excited." She grinned. "Now, can we talk about something else."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Can you please dye your hair back to brown?" She grinned.

"How dare you?" He asked. "My dad and brother are both blonde and you want me to be the odd ball out?"

"Cody..." She started. "I've just known you for so long with brown hair and..."

"Well, I say good day to that then." He replied turning his head away from her.

"Cody.." She said.

"I said good day." He looked back to the screen before the call ended. Jewels mouth fell open as she stared at her phone. Almost immediately she received a FaceTime from Cody again. She stared at it and let it ring.

 _Babe, it was a joke..._ She read the text as it popped up onto her screen. She snickered a little before calling him back again.

* * *

Savanna pulled her brown hair into a messy bun as she stared at her laptop screen. Square black glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and she bit her bottom lip as she tapped a pen on a desk. A slouchy gray sweater was the only thing she wore over her dark blue Calvin Klein boy shorts. She pulled a knee to her chest as she reread the articles that were posted online. All of them talked about either Absolution, the Riot Squad, Charlotte, Becky and Naomi. She let out a sigh realizing she was out of the spotlight.

"Roman, I don't know what I'm going to do." Savanna said spinning around in her chair towards Roman who sat sprawled out on the couch in their study reading a lengthy novel.

"Well princess, you can go get your hair or nails done, you could go play tennis with the Tiffany tennis ball carrier I paid $1500 for because you couldn't just leave your balls in the bag because they might fall out, oh or you could use the Louis Vuitton Skateboard case I spent $8,000 and go learn how to skateboard or you could..." Roman replied looking over the top of his book.

"Roman, you don't have to be so mean. And that's not what I meant." She pouted before turning around and looking back to the computer. Roman let out a sigh and sat up and set his book down.

"What don't you know, baby girl?" He asked. Savanna didn't reply right away.

"I don't know how I'm going to get back into the spotlight." She said. "It's always been the Savanna hour. I've always been at the top and now... I'm no better than Blue Pants." She said disgusted thinking of her as she turned back to Roman.

"You're still the best, princess." Roman said holding his arms out to Savanna. She went over and sat on his lap. "You just aren't thinking with your head. What do all of the girls who are at the top right now have that you don't?"

"Hair extensions?" She asked not sure where Roman was going with this.

"No, think about it." He said. "The Riott _Squad_." And just like that it clicked.

"How'd you get so smart, babe?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Part of being the big dog, I guess." He grinned at her.

"I know the perfect girls for this job." Savanna smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Aralynn arrived at Chez Llama wearing the fanciest thing she owned which was just a black dress and a pair of black strappy sandals. She was excited for her meeting with Stephanie. It sounded like she was finally getting a run for a title. She was shown to her table and she sat down moving her curled brown and purple hair over her shoulders. She waited for a few minutes before checking the time on her phone. It wasn't like Stephanie to be late like this.

"Aralynn?" Jewels said. Aralynn turned around looking at Jewels who wore a skin tight off the shoulder dark purple dress and black booties. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting too." She said scrunching up her face. "I guess I can sit with you until it starts." She said sitting down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Damage asked as she walked up. She wore a stunning red dress with lace sleeves.

"It seems like we're being set up." Blake said rounding at corner wearing a black pencil skirt and a jade green long sleeve top.

"Isn't it weird that all of us are here and the only one that isn't is Savanna." Katarina said. She wore a white dress that stopped midthigh that was covered in lace.

"Well, looks like you've figured me out." Savanna said walking up to the table. She wore a maroon halter dress that flowed at the bottom. She walked past everyone towards the head of the table. "Ladies take a seat." She said. The girls sat down reluctantly.

"Savanna start talking before I leave." Katarina said.

"Kat, I thought we were coming a long way." Savanna said. "Anyways, I know everyone is super disappointed they don't have a meeting with Stephanie about a title match..."

"How did you send that from her email?" Jewels asked. Savanna stared at her briefly before continuing.

"However, I have an opportunity of a lifetime." She said. "We are going to create a stable." The table was quite.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Aralynn asked. "All you've ever been is a bitch to me, why would I want to team up with you?"

"Language." Savanna said. "We aren't at a Denny's. And because, how many articles online are you guys apart of?" No one answered. "And how many matches on TV have you girls actually won since the middle of last year?" Silence again. "When was the last time any of you had a title run?"

"What's your point Savanna?" Blake asked crossing her arms.

"My point is, everyone is focused on tag teams and stables right now." She said. "But think about it, they're all pretty weak. Mandy can't wrestler her way out of a paper bag, Sonya is kinda really independent, none of the girls in Riott Squad have similar personalities or wrestling styles. Then you look at all of us, we are the backbone of this division and with me in charge, we will be close to running this company."

"Okay... say we bite on this, we aren't on the same show, this would never work out." Damage said.

"That's the beauty of it." Savanna said. "We can run all of the shows. Raw, Smackdown... NXT.. 205 Live, we will be unstoppable."

"The only problem is 205 live is a male dominated show." Jewels said. "Or else this would be a great idea." Savanna grinned.

"It's 2018." Savanna said. "Women can do anything men can do. What do you girls say?"

"I'm in." Jewels said. "I need more TV time."

"Jewels is in, then so am I." Damage said. Savanna smiled and then turned her attention to the other girls.

"Come on Blake, friends stick together." Savanna said.

"Fine." Blake said. "But just remember, I will break you if you screw me over."

"Say no more." Savanna said. "Kit Kat? Just like old times? I'm ready to move past it all." Katarina stared at her. She got that feeling inside of her... the one where you know you probably shouldn't trust someone... but you've known them for so long and you miss what you had together.

"Yea.." She smiled. "Just like old times."

"Aralynn?" Savanna asked. Aralynn stared at her.

"Don't really have anything else going on." She shrugged. Savanna clapped.

"This is fantastic." Savanna said. "The only problem is... we don't have any girls down on NXT."

"I know a couple of girls who might be willing to do it." Aralynn said.

"We are going to be unstoppable." Savanna said. "Okay, now lets talk appetizers." Savanna grinned picking up the menu.


	3. Taking NXT by Storm

The girls stood outside of training center staring up at the sign. The sun beamed down over head and they were eager to get inside away from the heat that the Tampa sun brought. They were dressed as if they were going in there to train and not as if they were there to corrupt the young talent.

"Do you smell that girls?" Savanna said as they walked up to the training center. She looked as fierce as ever in her black leggings and forest green sports bra with matching Nike sneakers.

"Freshly cut grass?" Jewels asked thinking about if the combination of her lilac training shorts and cropped pastel pink sweatshirt was a little distracting, but then realized she mellowed the whole look out with her black Nikes.

"No.." Savanna replied.

"Mulch?" Blake added. Blake kept her style simple as always wearing black sweats, a gray cut off Tap Out tee shirt and shiny blue Adidas.

"No..." She repeated.

"We're standing next to a bed of flowers..." Aralynn added staring at the brightly colored flowers. She wore dark purple leggings and a gray muscle tank with the side cut off showing off a strappy black sports bra that matched her Jordans.

"No." Savanna rolled her eyes. "That's the smell of determination and fear of failure." Savanna smiled clasping her perfectly manicured red nails together.

"So what's your point?" Damage asked. Damage looked flawless in her black shorts and tank top with of course all black Adidas.

"Her point is whoever we snatch will be malleable because they're afraid they won't get another shot at the big times." Katarina rolled her eyes. Katarina kept true to her style wearing black leggings with cuts going down the front and bright pink sports bra with matching sneakers.

"Exactly." Savanna said. "Now we just have to find the right set of girls with the right look." Savanna said walking towards the glass door and pushing it open.

"Right look?" Jewels asked as the rest of the girls followed as they checked in at the front desk and continued inside.

"We want different." Savanna said. "No cookie cutter wrestlers that'll want to stick to the rules. We want fearlessness, we want edge... we want..."

"Me." A voice said behind them. The six girls turned around and stared at an incredibly short woman with bright purple shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a messy bun on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry.. wait no I'm not, who are you?" Savanna asked.

"Samantha Bloodworth." She replied holding her hand out before catching eyes with Aralynn who ran around the other girls and hugged her.

"This is the girl I was telling you about." Aralynn said turning to the girls. "We use to run NXT back in the day."

"Well, she's different all right." Savanna said looking the green eyed woman up and down. "Conference..." Savanna snapped her fingers and all the girls turned into a football huddle.

"I don't like her." Katarina said.

"Me either." Savanna said.

"I'm the only one the group who can have colored hair." Katarina added.

"What a snake.." Savanna said. "She probably dyed it last night..."

"Maybe we should focus less on her look and her wrestling ability." Blake added.

"Yea, Ara, she can wrestle right?" Damage asked.

"She makes Asuka look like a rookie." Aralynn replied.

"What did I say about mentioning that name..." Savanna said clearly annoyed.

"Focus." Blake snapped at Savanna. "How can we know that we trust her?";

"You could take my word for it." Samantha replied from behind them.

"I think she can hear us." Jewels said.

"Just have her get in the ring with one of us to show us what she gots." Damage said.

"That's a great idea." Savanna said. "Jewels, you're up."

"What?" She asked. "Why me?"

"Because I said so." Savanna replied as they stood up from the huddle. They turned to Samantha who leaned against the wall and stared at her nails. "So you're going to show us what you got against Jewels here."

"You don't say." Samantha replied pushing herself off of the wall. "Let's get to it then." They followed Samantha to an empty ring and the two climbed inside. The fan above pushed cool air down on the two and Samantha smirked as she hopped from side to side as Jewels got into a fighting stance.

"Go." Savanna said. And just like that it was like Samantha was unleashed and she ran towards Jewels who jumped over, Samantha catching herself in the corner. Jewels turned to Samantha and hit Samantha hit her with an elbow to face. Jewels stumbled back as Samantha pushed herself out of the corner and came towards Jewels with a combination of left and right hooks. Jewels brought her hands and blocked as Jewels was pushed back into the corner. Samantha let her guard down and Jewels countered with a kick to the stomach. Jewels jumped into the corner before flinging herself off of the second rope and hit Samantha with a kick to the head.

Samantha fell face up on the mat and Jewels ran to her and flipped her over and put her into a surfboard stretch. Samantha wiggled and got her arms free before standing up and rolling out of the maneuver. The two locked up and went back and forth between holds.

"Enough." Savanna said as she crossed her arms looking unimpressed.

"She barely even got to show you what she can do." Aralynn said.

"Quiet." Savanna said looking Samantha up and down. "You're in." Samantha smiled and did a fist to the air. "Don't make me regret my decision." The two girls rolled out of the ring. "We have two more spots..."

"Savanna." Two voices said. "Oh my gosh, no way." Savanna got a pained look on her face as Katarina smirked. The girls turned to look at two girls that stood about 5'7 with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening." The one on the left said.

"It's been so long." The other one said.

"Gabriella, Isabella, you girls are still here?" Savanna asked.

"Totally." Gabriella said beaming at Savanna.

"We were going to leave after the whole incident with Loser Breeze because we were totally embarrassed..." Isabella started.

"But decided we would stay and get called up to the main roster..." Gabriella added.

"To make it up to you.." They said together.

"How..." Savanna said.

"Thoughtful." Katarina said. "That was so nice of you girls." Savanna looked over to Katarina and glared.

"You really think so, Katarina?" Isabella asked.

"Yea... totally." Katarina grinned. "We're actually putting a group together and would you look at that, we have two spots left."

"You mean?" Gabriella asked.

"That we could..." Isabella added.

"Be apart of the group, yea. That's what we're offering." Blake said. "So are you in?"

"Excuse me..." Savanna said appalled.

"Y..E..S." Isabella said.

"I can't believe we're going to be apart of Savanna's group." Gabriella said as she and her sister grabbed arms and jumped up and down.

"Excuse me ladies." A man with nice brown hair said as he walked in between them. "Savanna?" He said catching eyes with her.

"Oh, hey Roderick." She said with a sultry smile.

"What brings the honor of having the princess back at NXT?" He asked.

"Oh, ya know.. poaching newbies to help with my evil plans." She grinned.

"So same old same old." He replied. "Maybe we could have some same old same old in the future?"

"Maybe." She smiled. "Ladies." Savanna said as they all started to walk away. Savanna took one last look at Roderick Strong before exiting the developmental center.

* * *

The girls all sat around the pool outside of Savanna's beach house in Tampa. The girls were all accompanied by their leading men excluding Cody. Savanna and Katarina laid poolside, Savanna in a jet black racerback bikini and Katarina in a strappy pink and black two piece. Jewels wearing a glitter cotton candy colored two piece, the top connecting around her neck, Damage wearing a strapless forest green bikini, Sam wearing a purple bikini top and black swim shorts and Aralynn wearing a pastel pink two piece hit a beach ball back and forth in the pool. Blake stood by the grill beer in hand talking with Dean, Roman, Seth and Finn. Isabella and Gabriella had yet to arrive. Tye sat with his feet in the pool smiling at his girlfriend trying to get the ball to go in the direction she wanted.

Katarina looked up from her sun bathing and glanced over at the four by the grill.

"Blake, you're making sure they don't burn the food right?" Katarina grinned receiving a nod back from Blake.

"Yea, don't Seth overcook my steak." Savanna shouted not moving.

"What kind of disrespect..." Seth started.

"I mean she has a point." Dean said.

"Remember last cook out?" Roman asked. "When you were in charge of grilling."

"You even burned the potato salad." Blake laughed.

"How do you burn potato salad." Damage asked letting the beach ball go right past her.

"In my defense, I thought it was cake batter." Seth started.

"Sav can I talk to you for a minute." Katarina said quietly turning to Savanna.

"What's up?" Savanna said sitting up and pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Is there something going on with you and Roderick?" Katarina asked. Savanna's eyes grew before she quickly looked over to Roman who looked at her curiously. Savanna looked away from him and stood up grabbing Katarina's wrist and dragging her into her house. They stood in the all white and gray kitchen of Roman and Savanna's home.

"Could you have said that any louder?" Savanna asked closing the sliding door that leads to her backyard.

"What?" Katarina asked.

"Roman _hates_ Roderick Strong." Savanna said. "Ever since... he just doesn't like him ok?"

"So what was all of that about at the training center?" Katarina asked crossing her arms.

"It was nothing." Savanna replied crossing her arms back.

"Look, if you're cheating on Roman or something, I will kick your as..." Katarina started.

"I would never." Savanna said appalled. "Roman is the light of my life."

"Easy there Game of Thrones..." Katarina replied.

"Look all it was, was me making sure I had an inside man at NXT, just in case I need help with something." Savanna said.

"That's why we have the knock off Bellas and Sam, Sav..." Katarina replied.

"Yea, but with what I have planned we're going to need the Undisputed Era in our corner." Savanna said. Katarina looked her up and down. Katarina went to reply when the sounds of Izzy and Gabby walked in.

"Savanna your house is soo fetch." Izzy said.

"It's like totally hip and modern." Gabby said.

"Just like you." They said together.

"Katarina that swimsuit is to die for." Izzy said.

"Yea, your legs don't look weird in it at all." Gabby said. Katarina scrunched up her nose.

"Thanks, can you two just go to the backyard and um..." Savanna started.

"No one steals our seats." Katarina saved her.

"You guys are trusting us to watch your seats.?" Gabby said excited.

"We will protect them with our lives." Izzy said as they opened the door and went into the backyard. Savanna and Katarina let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for inviting them into the group." Katarina said.

"It's fine." Savanna replied. "Maybe they'll quit or something."

"Look Savanna." Katarina said. "Roman is my brother, we have been a stable for so long now, I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"Nothing will." Savanna replied. "I promise. Now please don't bring this up again or I'll have to cut all of your hair off while you sleep." Savanna smiled before walking outside. Katarina followed her and watched Savanna walked over to Roman and wrap an arm around his waist and he planted a kiss on her forehead before she leaned her head on his chest. Katarina frowned, knowing in her heart something was off.

"I know that face." Seth said coming up to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her. Katarina shook the look and looked up to him.

"I just don't know how you can drink that." She said starting at the can of beer he held in his hand. "Disgusting and it's terrible for you."

"Mhmm." Seth said. "I'm sure that's what you're thinking about."

"Actually." Katarina said. "Can I try some?"

"Some.. some beer?" He asked. "Kat, I thought you were straight edge."

"I mean, we're celebrating the start of a new." She said grabbing the can of beer from him. "So one little sip won't hurt." She said. Seth looked at her surprised before she brought the beer can up to her lips Seth rose his eyebrows and Katarina brought it back down and grinned at him.

"Are you going to drink it or wha..." Seth said before Katarina pushed him into the pool. She laughed at him and he flung up and flipped his hair back. "I knew you were going to betray me." Seth smiled Katarina set his beer can down on the side of the pool and went over to the seats where Gabby and Izzy protected them.

"No one sat in them." Gabby said.

"Yea, we made sure..." Izzy started.

"I think Seth forgot to bring my water, it's the only water I like it's Oceano and you can only get it at Graton Market."

"The one that's an hour away?" Gabby asked.

"We can go get it for you." Izzy said. "Right, Gabby?"

"Right." Gabby said.

"You girls would really do that for me?" Katarina asked. They nodded. "Thanks girls."

"No problem Katarina." They said together before sprinting away.

Damage swam over to where Tye sat on the outside.

"What's going on, babe?" Damage asked. "You haven't really participated in today's festivities."

"Oh, what?" He asked. "No I'm having a great time. Just relaxing and working on my tan. Can't be the perfect ten without it."

"You're sure you're alright?" Damage asked.

"Just peachy." He smiled.

"Race you around the pool?" Damage asked.

"I guess I can beat you really quickly." Tye smiled.

"Yea?" Damage said. "You're on."

* * *

 **Royal Rumble**

"Okay girls..." Savanna said as they all stood in her hotel room. "Tonight is the biggest nights of your careers, tonight isn't just about showing them who we are, we are here to make a statement. This is just the beginning of my four part plan to go down as the greatest faction in history. Blake we have a lot riding on you tonight, can you deliver?"

"You better believe, I can deliver." Blake said.

"Then let's do this." Savanna said.

"Awe, you girls are so cute." Roman said.

"Get together girls, picture time!" Seth exclaimed. The girls got together and posed for their picture before walking out of the hotel room and to Savanna's tour bus.

* * *

 **Hey guys welcome back blah blah. Sorry to be gone blah blah, sorry for getting lazy at the end but I finally posted. So review and favorite this story and if you want an OC in this story apps are now open. Much love Rebel**


End file.
